


Taste

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending an episode discussing vampires, Rhett is overcome with the urge to take a bite out of his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

“Hey Link?”

“What?”

“Look that way.” Rhett pointed toward a wall in their office.

“Okay…” Link said, confused. Link turned his head and focused on a poster that was hanging on the wall. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and the feeling of Rhett’s beard on his neck.

“Rhett, cut it out!” Link waved him away, and Rhett let out a laugh as he returned to his desk.

“Sorry Link, I just had a sudden urge to feed.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Go satisfy your urges somewhere else. I’m busy.”

Rhett bared his teeth. “Come on Link, what’s a little nibble between friends?”

Earlier that day Rhett and Link had taped an episode about vampires. While Link was into the idea of looking like a vampire, Rhett focused on things like biting and feeding. He spent the rest of the day pretending to bite Link’s neck and speculating about what he tasted like.

Link shook his head. “Man, if you show up at work with those fake fang things, I’m out of here.”

Rhett continued to tease and nip at Link for the rest of the day. He knew biting and blood play was a thing, but he’d never given any thought to it until they did research for the episode. Intrigued by the idea of tasting and feeding on another human being, Rhett decided it might be worth trying at least once. He caught himself glancing at Link’s long, lean neck and thinking it would be the perfect place to satisfy his appetite.

Later that evening, Link pulled up to Rhett’s place to drop him off as usual. Rhett took off his seatbelt then paused, making eye contact with Link before moving his eyes down to his neck.

“Rhett, what’s going on?”

“Can I have a bite? Please?” Rhett reached for Link’s neck but he pushed his hand way.

“You’re really into that vampire stuff, aren’t you?”

Rhett pulled back and shrugged. “Well, I don’t want to be one, but…” his voice trailed off as he gazed at Link’s neck again. “That whole biting and feeding thing sounds fun.”

Link pursed his lips thoughtfully. He knew Rhett wouldn’t let up on the biting thing until he had a chance to actually do it.  _It might as well be with me._  Link thought. “Okay Rhett, you can bite me.” Link put the car into park before unbuckling his seatbelt and removing his jacket. “Just one bite though. I’m only letting you do this so you can get it out of your system.”

Rhett licked his lips. “Thanks, Link.” Rhett moved closer to Link but hesitated for a moment. He never thought he’d get this far and didn’t have a plan of action.

“Is everything okay?” Link checked in with Rhett.

“Yeah, I’m just figuring out my approach.” Rhett placed a hand on Link’s chin. “Okay…move your head like that…good.” Rhett tilted Link’s head away from him and traced a line down his jaw line and neck. “Just relax Link, it’ll be over in a second.” Rhett leaned in and took a moment to inhale Link’s scent before tentatively sinking his teeth into his neck. He wiggled his canines back and forth until he heard Link moan.

“Link, are you okay?”

Link looked at Rhett and blushed. “Yeah I um…I kind of liked it. Can you do it again?”

Rhett smiled, pleased at Link’s response. “Sure.” Rhett dove in again, stroking and biting Link in the same place as before. Link inhaled deeply and placed a hand on Rhett’s thigh.  _Wow, this is hot._  He thought.  _I was not expecting this at all._

Rhett released his bite but continued to caress Link’s neck. He was feeling pretty aroused at this point and could tell Link was too.

“Do you want to come inside?” He whispered in Link’s ear. Link nodded slowly. He knew there was no use hiding how he felt about Rhett in that moment and he decided to embrace it.

Rhett and Link got out of the car and made their way into Rhett’s house. Link sat down on the couch and Rhett joined him, taking Link’s face into his hands and examining his neck.

“Rhett.” Link said quietly. “I want you to break the skin.”

Rhett looked stunned. “Are you sure? I know blood makes you queasy.”

Link closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes. I want to know what it feels like.”

“Okay. Lie down.” The two men got up and repositioned themselves so that Link was on his back and Rhett was straddling him. Rhett placed his hands on Link’s shoulders and kissed his neck a few times before biting down into the flesh, this time harder than before. Link placed a hand on Rhett’s back and pressed their hips together as Rhett scraped his teeth against his neck.  After a while, a small trickle of blood appeared and began running down Link’s neck. Rhett licked it up and felt his whole body vibrate as the taste of Link’s blood hit his tongue.

“Fuck Link, you taste good.” Rhett pulled off Link’s shirt and took another bite, this time on his shoulder. Before he could completely break the skin, Link pushed him away.

“It’s my turn.” He said. “I want to see what you taste like.” Link pulled Rhett’s head into his shoulder and sunk his teeth into his neck. Thanks to his pointy canines, Link had a much easier time when it came to breaking the skin. He licked and sucked the wound for a few minutes, finally planting a few gentle kisses on it.

“Mmm.” Link hummed. “If I knew how tasty you were I would’ve tried this sooner.” Rhett sat up and pulled off his shirt. “Do it again.” He asked. Rhett didn’t even consider that he would like being bitten as much as he enjoyed doing the biting himself.  He laid on top of Link and remained pliant as his friend bit the other side of his neck, this bite more substantial than the previous one. By this point Link was hard, and he pressed his erection into Rhett as he satisfied his hunger.

Rhett picked his head up and kissed Link on the lips. Rhett and Link had never kissed before, but it seemed like the natural thing to do after what had taken place between them.

“Do you want to stop now?” Rhett asked. “I didn’t expect things to go this far.”

Link smiled and shook his head. “No, do you?”

“Nope.” Rhett kissed Link again, and the two men proceeded to make out for several minutes. Link ran his hands down Rhett’s back until they rested on his ass, and Rhett growled into Link’s mouth while running his fingers through his hair.

“Link, I’m so hungry…” Rhett whimpered, grinding his hips into Link’s. “I need another taste.”

“Go ahead.” Link pressed himself into Rhett as if he was offering himself to him. Rhett nipped at Link’s neck a few more times before sliding down his torso, undoing his jeans, and pulling them and his underwear down far enough to expose his hips. Rhett ran his tongue along the curve of Link’s hip bone before beginning to gnaw on his right side, eventually breaking the skin and lapping up the blood.

When he was done tasting Link, Rhett sat up and looked him up and down. He played with the bit of pubic hair that was peeking out of Link’s underwear, and Link wiggled his hips a little.

“Do you want to?” he said in a seductive voice.

“Yeah.” Rhett nodded. He stood up and removed his jeans and boxers before undressing Link. Link sat up a little as Rhett knelt next to the couch and took Link’s cock into his hands, teasing and massaging it. Link leaned his head back and sighed. “Rhett…” his voice trailed off.

“Yes?” Rhett said, but Link didn’t respond. He was caught up in wave of satisfaction so Rhett let him go as he continued to stroke and caress him, eventually taking Link into this mouth. Rhett reached down and touched himself as well, shivering as he felt himself get closer to completion.

Link came first, his come spilling into and out of Rhett’s mouth. Rhett leaned back and tasted it, licking it off of his lips and beard. He hummed with pleasure as he contemplated the variety of flavors and sensations he had just experienced with his best friend. Rhett came a few minutes after Link did, resting his head on his stomach and breathing hard. Link rested his hand on Rhett’s head until the both of them had calmed down and were able to speak again.

Rhett slowly got up and wandered naked around the kitchen until he found the drawer that contained his dish towels. He tossed one at Link before wiping himself off and putting his boxers back on. Link stood up to put his briefs back on and returned to his spot on the couch. Rhett sat on the opposite end, and the two men gave each other knowing looks before breaking out into laughter.

“I hope there’s enough makeup at work to cover up these bite marks.” Link said, rubbing his neck.

Rhett smirked. “If anyone says anything, tell them we were doing research.”

They went quiet for a little while, and Link smiled as Rhett took one of his legs into his hands and squeezed it a little.

“Did you like this…what we just did?” Rhett asked sheepishly. He had never felt anything romantic or sexual towards Link before that moment and wasn’t sure how to proceed. Link motioned for him to come closer and kissed him. “I loved it. Do you want to do again sometime?”

“Sure.” Rhett kissed him back, relieved that things were still the same between them. “So are you hungry for actual food now? You might as well stay and have dinner at this point.”

Link chuckled. “Sounds good.” He watched Rhett get up and make his way into the kitchen to start dinner. Link licked his lips and longed for the next time he’d get to satisfy his hunger for his best friend.


End file.
